UltraGrenburr Taisen
__TOC__ Another Taisen Movie. Plot Darkclone Proteus decides to attack the Land of Light. A group of heroes fight back against him. Characters Good *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Joson *Ultraman 0 *Ultraman Darkness *Ultraman Chosen One *Ultraman Beyond G'd *Ultraman Fury *Ultraman Ultimate *Generic Messiah Evil *Darkclone Proteus *Darkclones **Darkclone Axel **Darkclone 0 **Darkclone Chosen One **Inner Darkness **Darkclone Fury **THEULTIMATEDARKCLONE **Darkclone Beyond G'd **Darkclone Joson Other *Ultra Brothers *New Generation Heroes *Ultraman Tregear *League of Darkness *Father of Ultra Story Prologue A sphere of energy floated around in space. It shined in a durple light and radiated with a vile energy, like black smoke. It was changing, taking a sort of humanoid form. "For too long I have watched and waited while this world goes into rot and stagnation." It slowly solidified into an entity with dark rough metallic skin, dark blue coloured eyes and in its chest was a glowing light. "I have come to my conclusion. To preserve the order of the universe, the Ultras must be wiped out!" ---- ULTRAGRENBURR TAISEN Part 1 Now a rather seasoned fighter, Ultraman Axel was allowed to go out on solo missions. He had been assigned to watch over a distant planet with a budding civilization. The planet was lush and green, like the jungles of our own planet Earth, and there were small tribal villages with humanoid denizens. Despite all that, there were monsters on the planet, which made the area much more dangerous and inhospitable. "Axilium Ray!" he shouted, before placing his arms in a cross to fire an energy ray that finished off whatever monster he had been fighting. It fell over and died in a rather violent explosion. Axel turned around and looked down towards the comparatively small humanoid creatures who praised him from below. He gave them a nod in return and took off to the skies... There was an explosion. The planet's inhabitants clearly saw the flashing light and heard the rumbling noise as they saw Axel take off. However, he had come crashing back down, landing on his back. A black-coloured humanoid alien figure, who was around Axel's size, floated down gently. Axel, already weakened from his prior battle, noticed his Colour Timer flashing as he got up. "Who the heck are you?!" he shouted. "I am the agent of Balance. I have watched over the universe before even your kind existed. Ultraman, do you understand the crimes that you, and by extension your entire race, have committed?" "What kind of nonsense are you spewing?!" "Just look at this planet and its many monsters. Without your protection, do you think this civilization here is fit to survive? Of course not. They evolved too early and should be rightfully wiped out by the wildlife of this planet. That, or they overcome these challenges on their own. With your presence here they start to rely on you for protection. And what happens when you leave? Or do you plan to keep protecting them for the next few thousand years, and somehow hope that they acquire the means to fend for themselves someday?" "Evil villain, an Ultraman's duty is to protect the innocent!" "Hmph. Self-righteous as always." said the dark being, before they engaged in combat. Axel struck his opponent once in the face, which sent it flying backward. As soon as it regained its stance, the dark one took flight, leading Axel to chase it. It turned around and started blasting the Ultra with energy bolts, which he easily neutralized with a small energy barrier. Seeing an opening, Axel didn't hesitate to end the battle with the Axilium Ray, bringing the dark being down in an explosion. Axel landed to see if his victory was assured, but what happened next shocked him. The dark being lived, walking out of the smoke. Its skin was cracking and falling apart, revealing something underneath. "Wh-what the?!" The black material that once covered this being had been shed. Underneath was an Ultraman who looked exactly like Axel, but his markings were black instead of red and the silver parts were rough. He had a purple Colour Timer. "You fool! Now that I have gathered a sample of your energy I will drown your light in darkness!" The giants clashed again. Axel threw a punch that was easily blocked, and a kick landed on his side. He was then, in turn, punched and chopped by his dark copy. As they traded blows, the authentic Ultra discovered that their fighting styles were exactly the same. Axel jumped and threw an arrowhead-shaped cutter, which was countered by an energy ball. The dark Axel also fired an energy stream from his hands, which Axel blocked with a ray from his fist. "How does this guy know all my moves?" he thought to himself. Running out of energy, Axel fell onto his knees, exhausted. The dark clone approached him. "I am Darkclone Proteus. What you see in front of you right now is one of my lesser Darkclones. Mark my words, I will destroy all Ultras for your atrocities against the natural order of the universe!" Seeing how he could barely stand, Axel had no chice other than to retreat. The dark copy did not chase after him. "Escaping for now, I see...So much for 'protecting the innocent'." he said to himself. He fired an Ultra Beam, the same kind Axel uses though its colour was slightly tainted in an evil black energy. He let loose upon the village below him, killing everyone. "Dependent and weak. It is not yet time for this planet to have a sentient species..." Part 2 On a rocky planet, an Ultra was preparing to face his opponent. He was a red Ultra with Protectors and had two Sluggers on his head. Next to him was another one, with similar features, but his body had red, blue and purple colours. "So, you decided to come back from the dead yet again...Ultraman Darkness." said 0 to his opponent, a pitch black figure with sinister red eyes. He held a stick. "Ultraman 0, and Ultraman Chosen One! I will keep coming back to haunt you until the day I defeat you both!" Darkness claimed. "Isn't it tiring to keep dying over and over just to come back again and again?" Chosen One retorted. "Maybe you should consider something like - I don't know - settling down and having a family or something?" said 0. "I had a kid once...HE TEAMED UP WITH YOU GUYS!" "Oh yeah! Gide, right? He's a cool kid." "Nobody says "cool kid", dad..." "Enough banter! It's time to fight!" "As usual, there's no shortcut with you, is there?" said 0 calmly, as he grasped his Sluggers and detached them, wielding them in his hands. Chosen One took on his fighting stance, which was similar to that of a judo master's. Darkness ran towards them while 0 flung his Sluggers and Chosen One fired an emerald green ray from his forehead. With a swing of his Stick of Darkness, Darkness deflected those Sluggers, which then flew back to their owner, before he created a small black hole by spinning his stick at high speeds, which nullified Chosen One's beam. Just as both parties were about to strike at each other, there was an explosion, knocking them all away. Two beings of darkness floated down from above. "Who are you?!" shouted 0, as he pointed a them. "I am Darkclone Proteus. I have come to exterminate you beings of light for your atrocities against the balance of the universe." they said together, with the same voice. "Do not be confused. These are mere soldiers and mouthpieces with which I act." "You interrupt our battle and don't even have the guts to show your true self? Back off! I'm the only one who will defeat these two." said Darkness. "Fallen one, your purpose of revenge is petty. I am here to restore balance to the cosmos. I will terminate you as well if you get in my way." said the Darkclones. Twin beams of energy had struck each one, producing explosions where the Darkclones were. "That's what you get for talking too much!" said Chosen One. There was the sound of sinister laughter, which broke both 0 and his son's confidence. When the smoke cleared, they saw dark versions of themselves. "A foolish move. I am able to turn your light into darkness with just a single sample." "At least your name makes sense now." said 0. He and his son turned to each other and nodded. They were covered in light, and changed forms. 0 was blue with purple on his sides while Chosen One was mainly mustard orange. "GlowingMoon 0!" "Celestial Form!" they announced, and had taken on different poses. The two Darkclones fired forehead beams, which converged into one, blasting down on both father and son. 0 had evaded by simply ducking underneath, while Chosen One flew upwards. He had started spinning, covering his whole body in an orange aura, which essentially turned his body into a crescent-shaped energy boomerang, striking his Darkclone rapidly and knocked it to the ground on its back. 0 was in his speed form, which somewhat reduced his strength. Still, he had an advantage as his improved reflexes and movement speed allowed him to dodge his opponent's attacks while slicing with his Sluggers. As he did so, small flashes of light shined where the Darkclone was cut. The Darkclones were now back-to back, with their templates parallel to each other. 0 formed a blue ball of light in his palm and hurled it towards his Darkclone while Chosen One let loose a glittering light. These were supposed to have soothing effects that erased dark powers, but something was wrong. The Darkclones stood motionless for a moment, confusing their enemies who were sure that they were going to disappear. Instead, the silver lines on Darkclone 0 became blue and Darkclone Chosen One's became orange. "I see you're the type that doesn't like to listen." said the Darkclones. Darkclone 0 performed a large jumping backflip and when he was upright, he fired a dark blue energy beam at Chosen One from his arms arranged in a T. Fortunately, he was familiar with his father's fighting style; the imitation's attack was easily blocked by a barrier. Darkclone Chosen One was charging up a crescent-shaped energy slicer. 0 was prepared to evade or defend himself, but instead, he glanced to his left. He watched as a giant sphere of dark energy swept across the land, taking Darkclone Chosen One with it in its path, before exploding somewhere else. That was Ultraman Darkness, who had his hands stretched in front of him, palms showing. "If there's anyone who isn't listening here, it's you." he said, picking back up his Stick of Darkness which had one of its ends stuck in the ground. From that stick, Darkness unleashed black lightning that wrapped around Darcklone 0, who had pinned down Chosen One after he had tripped over the rocky terrain, and flung him aside into a mountain. 0 went over to his son and changed into his red strength form, SolarStrength 0. Darkness spun his Stick of Darkness and flung an arc of energy into the Darkclone, slicing it in half as it bled out dark energy from the middle of its torso. "I see you have made your choice, dark one." it said, before exploding. Darkness turned his attention to his rivals. "Now, where were we..." 0 had shattered the ground beneath him with a punch. Chosen One released an orange column of energy, further pulling the rocks and dust upwards. By the time Darkness could see through it, the two Ultras were gone. "Hmph. Running away really doesn't fit your character, 0..." he said to himself. A black void had opened behind Darkness. Out of it came Darkclone Axel, and there was another being... "Oh. You must be the real deal." Darkness said. "Acquiring your dark power for my own use would be beneficial." said Darkclone Proteus. From the purple energy sphere in his chest emerged two smaller spheres, which reformed Darkclones 0 and Chosen One. "What the?!" "Now, shall we begin?" Proteus asked, before the four of them rushed at Darkness. Part 3 In space, 0 and Chosen One started to make their way back to the Land of Light, with their Colour Timers flashing. "What was that all about..." Chosen One said rhetorically. "An enemy that can steal our light, turn it to darkness and then use it against us...we're going to have to get some help." 0 replied. As they flew some more, they heard something and looked to the side. "An Ultra Sign! someone's in trouble!" "We're already weakened...but we have to help! It might be another Darcklone victim!" said Chosen One. "We'll help in other ways." 0 had sent a reply signal, and it was received by Axel. ""Rendezvous at the Land of Light's moon"...hopefully the enemy wouldn't attack so close to home." he said, before flying off. Axel eventually arrived at the agreed location. 0 and Chosen One didn't have to wait long, and spotted him almost immediately. "You are?" asked 0. Axel went over to him. "Ultraman Axel. You must be Ultraman 0; I've heard of your work." he put his hand out to initiate a handshake, which he received. "And I suspect you're Chosen One." "Oh, uh, wow, yeah." said Chosen One, somewhat taken aback by Axel not ridiculing his name like most others. They also shook hands with each other. "So, what was that Ultra Sign for?" "I was attacked by something while I was on patrol. It baited me into using my Ultra Beam, but then-" "It copied your appearance and moves?" 0 interrupted. "Darkclone, wasn't it?" "Yeah, did you run into him too?" "We sure did, we just escaped from two of them. They interrupted our battle against an old rival." said Chosen One. "Did you just say 'them'? So there's more..." "Well, standing here isn't going to help anyone. We should report this to someone." said 0. Meanwhile, the Stick of Darkness had been snapped in half. Its owner was on his knees, kept from falling over by the Darkclones of his rivals holding him up by the arms. "I must say, you are quite a formidable opponent." Darkclone Proteus said. Another sphere on energy left his core and reformed into Darkclone Axel, who had been destroyed in the battle. "Now, you're coming with me. I have other plans for you." A dark void expanded around them and then collapsed, warping the space around them. The five of them were gone when the darkness disappeared. The three Ultras had gone to the Land of Light. Axel had been assigned to tell the Ultra Brothers what happened while 0 accompanied his son to do...something. "Are you sure he can be of use?" 0 asked his son. "Better than nothing, I guess. Now let me concentrate." Chosen One "closed" his eyes and began meditating. Time and space around him fell apart, and he found himself drifting in a channel of light whose source seemed both distant and very close by. Something manifested from the light. Its form was barely visible but its voice was clear. "O wow Chosen One why are you contacting me now?" the voice said. "Hi, GM. Remember that time when we invaded someone's really weird dream?" "O yes that was pretty fun. O do you want to do it again sometime?" "Uh, I was wondering if you could bring that guy to us, or at least help us reach him. We're in need of a few allies if we're going to get out of this alive." "O if that's the case I'll see what I can do. O do you mind explaining what's happening?" "Evil guy stealing our light and cloning us." "O that sounds bad. O I'll give the universal coordinates to your dad. O good luck and be safe..." the voice faded away and Chosen One came back to reality. "So, what now?" said 0. Something clicked in his mind. "O 0 you know what to do. O just be a good sport and help out your kid." said the disembodied voice. 0 took a deep sigh, before donning his armour, Perfect Edge, and became Perfect 0. From the three small gems, 0 fired energy rays that, when converged, opened up a hole in reality. "You go ahead, I'll be here to make sure things run smoothly." 0 said to his son, who promptly flew through the dimensional hole. Axel had gone up to the top floor of the Space Garrison Headquarters, hoping to let the Ultra Brothers know what was going on. Instead, he saw Taro and a bunch of other guys looking outwards at a black cloud with some really evil guy talking to them. They looked pretty busy and he didn't want to eavesdrop on them, so Axel left quietly without anyone noticing he was there, and went back to 0. Chosen One landed on an alternate Earth and quickly disguised himself in his human form, the Chosen One. There was someone coming his way, on a bike, and he was riding very quickly. He had not anticipated someone suddenly appearing on a bike lane. "Look out!" shouted the boy, who nearly crashed into the Chosen One. Instead, he fund himself suddenly coming to a stop, the Chosen One had showed his palm and used Ultra Psychokinesis. "We need to talk." he said. "Do I know you?" "It's uh...complicated." "They were busy..." Axel said to 0, who was still wearing his armour. "We should have expected that..." 0 sighed. "I have one other alternative." His son Chosen One suddenly returned from the portal, and brought with him another Ultra. "Wow! So this is the Land of Light? It's all bright and cool and crystally and stuff!" Passer-byes looked at him in confusion, which he responded to by giving them a big dab in return, and had almost fallen over. 0, Chosen One and Axel just looked at him in silence. Chosen One turned around to see his father giving him the blankest face he could pull. "Don't you have friends in other worlds too?" Chosen One asked his father. "Yeah but...they're not available...now come on, we have someone to visit. And keep an eye on the kid there." 0 said, referring to Beyond G'd, who was messing around with the crystal structures. The quartet arrived at another building, one that was near the Space Garrison Headquarters. They had gone up to one of the upper floors. "Joson..." 0 had approached an Ultra who had his back turned, typing on and swiping away several holographic screens. He was mostly red in colour, a forward head crest, and an overall imposing stature. "Yes, we know about the Dark-Killer situation, the Ultra Brothers have decided to allow those "New Generation" kids to deal with him and his cronies." Joson said, without breaking focus on his work. "What, Dark-Killer...no, we have something else to-" "Yes, we know about Tregear, we just sent Ribut off to find him..." "Can you just listen to us for a second and not be such a stuck up boome-" said Chosen One. Joson turned around and gave him a death glare, which was actually his default face, that shut him up. Beyond G'd was about to say something snarky but felt the malice in the air and stopped himself. "Alright, what do you need?" Joson asked. Axel was the first to start. "We were attacked by this guy who calls themselves "Darkclone Proteus". He has the ability to steal our light and create dark clones of us." "...I already told you we are aware of the Dark-Killer situation..." "Who even is that?" 0 asked. "Must be that other evil guy talking to the guys at the Space Garrison." "You're telling me...there's another one of these fools?" Joson said. "Yes...there is..." Chosen One replied. "...well then since he attacked you he is liable under Ultra Law for attempt-" Joson was interrupted by a black cloud that suddenly appeared in the room. It expanded, revealing something within, like a screen. The Ultras back up to a wall, cautious that something might come out of it. They saw something within it, an Ultra on his knees held up by the arms by Darcklones 0 and Chosen One. Darkclone Axel was nearby, looking back at the Ultras through the dark cloud. "They look like bad guys!" Beyond G'd blurted. "That one is..." "The traitor, Ultraman-" "Darkness!" The ringleader, Darkclone Proteus, stepped into view, next to the captured Ultraman Darkness. "I am Darkclone Proteus. Ultra Warriors, you may have escaped me once but that will not happen again. Come and face me in the Dark Nebula, or one of your own will die." he said, referring to Ultraman Darkness. "He's a traitor, he's going to be executed anyway." Joson said nonchalantly. 0 chuckled a bit. "Good luck trying to kill him, he's already died and revived himself many times before." "I had a feeling you might say something like that." Proteus said, before going over to Darkness. His fingertips were alight with wispy purple flames, and he drove his hand into Darkness' chest, causing the victim to scream out in excruciating pain. A dark aura leaked out of his Colour Timer and was absorbed by Proteus. Unable to do anything but watch, the Ultras started to feel bad for what they had just said about him. The dutiful Joson still had a conscience and 0 had some respect for him as a rival and opponent. Axel, Chosen One and Beyond G'd had shivers sent down their spines. "So much hate, so much resentment! I'll take it all from you!" Proteus declared, just as he finished draining the dark power from Darkness. His appearance had changed... "That's his..." Chosen One said. He was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "...original form..." 0 had finished his son's sentence, as they gazed at a silver Ultra with red markings, and a flashing Colour Timer, imprisoned in a land of darkness, at the mercy of other dark beings around him. Darkness was tossed aside by his captors, who went to their creator's side. "More of my soldiers are seeking out Ultras to exterminate. Your crimes against the Cosmic Balance will never be forgiven! Now come, and face your...Inner Darkness." said Proteus, as a sphere of energy left his body. The cloud of darkness rapidly condensed itself into the center, but before it dissipated completely, the Ultras were sure they saw a pair of red eyes suddenly come into existence and look back at them. Part 4 "I wonder where Joson's gone off to..." Axel said. "He told us to meet him here later, so we'll just have to wait." Chosen One said to him back. "But it's boring here! I wanna fight stuff!" 0 facepalmed when he heard that come out of Beyond G'd. Joson had gone to meet with the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, Father of Ultra. "Supreme Commander..." he said, quietly. Father of Ultra's figure was obscured and silhouetted by the light shining behind him. "What is it, Joson?" "There is a new threat rising...I and a few others fear that we do not have the adequate resources to deal with it." "So...what do you want to do about that?" "...I wish to use "the weapon", sir." "You know I cannot just give permission to that request lightly...but I felt it, my Ultra Horns have been picking up...disturbances in space. Like a storm brewing far away, but you know it is about to come. Dark times are upon us once more...very well, I shall allow you to release the fury. Take this and present it to the guards." A ball of light floated into Joson's Colour Timer. "Thank you, sir." Joson had begun to walk away, but stopped himself in his tracks and turned around. "I would also like to know why the Ultra Brothers aren't being deployed in this time of need, sir." There was silence, and then Father of Ultra took a deep sigh. "The time of the Ultra Brothers...has come, and gone. Throughout the millennia they have fought and struggled against the forces of darkness, and the endless battles are slowly...wearing them away. Just like myself. They're only sent on the most dire of missions; and that's when there is nobody around with their level of caliber. The truth is, Joson, not everyone has as much dedication to duty as you do. Most of the Ultra Brothers have gone to do other forms of work after their experiences on Earth. Some of them even have their own families now. As time corrodes us all, the only thing we can hope for is for a new generation to sprout and grow in our place; and we have to be there to guide them." "...I see..." Joson said. He had spent most of his life on his job; he had missed out on many other things in life until only recently. That was something he had started to regret, deep inside. Joson spaced out, reflecting on himself there motionless. "You may leave now." Father of Ultra telepathically contacted him. "Y-yes sir..." Joson snapped back to attention and left the building. "...you were listening, weren't you......Taiga?" Ken said and looked towards his side, where Taiga came out of hiding. "How did it go?" 0 asked Joson, who had just arrived. "We have the "special permission". Now let's go and...unleash the beast." he said, with a somewhat concerned tone. The group took flight, off to a nearby planet. They reached their destination shortly, and landed near a mountain. At its foot, there was a dark path leading up to a door. Dozens of guards were stationed outside. "Halt! This is a maximum security prison!" shouted one of them at the group. "We have special permission from the Supreme Commander to release the fury." Joson told them. He ejected the ball of light that he had received prior, and it reformed itself into a message, with Father of Ultra's personal Ultra Sign. A few other guards came over to thoroughly check for imitations. "Alright, you may pass. Just be careful not to anger him." and pass they did. Axel opened the door into a seemingly infinite white space, only to find...nothing. "He's gone you numbskulls! How could you let this happen?! Maximum security my foot!" Joson scolded all the guards, who came rushing over. "This is bad! If the stories of his outbursts are true, the universe could be in even more danger than we first thought!" Chosen One said, worried. Axel looked deeper and saw a faint orb of light. He went over to it and upon touching it, it became a text message. "He is safe with with me. -Stronke''NO STRONGER THAN STRONGEST" Somewhere, far out in space, Ultramen Fury and Ultimate were having a battle of their own. Remains and fragments of undifferentiated Darkclones littered the battlefield, but there were at least a dozen more attacking them, sent to steal their light. Fury's arms and fists were enveloped by a red aura, fueled by his infinite reserves of anger. "RRRRRRRRRA!!!!!" he shouted as he performed a great leap to uppercut a Darkclone above him with both of his fists, blowing its head clean off. On his way down, he had stomped on another Darkclone. Another one tried to shoot at him, gliding backwards along the ground as Fury's path led right to it. Fury ignored the blasts fizzling off against his skin, and delivered a kick with great force. The Darkclone with him was sent flying into the other one, and both shattered upon contact with each other. Upon landing, he punched through the chest of another enemy before ripping it in half. Fury flung both pieces into other Darkclones around him. Ultimate had a copy of the Giga Finalizer, which he used to slash through the bodies of several Darkclones. Each wave of enemies fell as they came, but there were still many. Ultimate put on a copy of the Ultimate Aegis, and with all this combines, he turned into his Ultimate3 form, Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate Final. With a combination of staff and sword, Ultimate easily cut down his enemies before they get the chance to attack, but there were still plenty more. Ultimate had to take a risk. He put his weapons down and crossed his arms, bringing them up to the crystal on his forehead. "ULTIMATE!" he shouted as he put his arms out to each side. Ribbon-like streams of energy then flew upwards in a spiraling manner from his forehead crystal, and then down and through the Darkclones, destroying the lot of them. The battlefield was cleared, and Fury leaped to Ultimate's side, cracking the ground underneath him. Before they could leave the planet, they saw a dark portal appear in front of them. Walking out of it was Darkclone Proteus, standing in the middle, and his four completed Darkclones at his sides. "Tenacious one, you are..." Proteus said. A dark miasma left his hands, reforming into more Darkclones. Every single one of them spoke to the two Ultras. "Foolish Ultras! It doesn't matter how many Darkclones you destroy, I can create more in an instant! Your destruction is inevitable!" "ohno" Fury said. Ultimate's face was just as blank ever, stuck with that grin that seemed to betray his true feelings. The crystal on his forehead emitted a small flash of light... The other group of Ultras - Axel, 0, Chosen One, Joson and Beyond G'd, decided to head out into space to challenge Proteus in the Dark Nebula, assuming Fury and his "captor" were already there to help them. They passed by a dark planet, Tenebris. Except for Joson, they unaware of the New Generation Heroes' struggle against the League of Darkness. "Such a dark planet, it's all creepy and stuff." Beyond G'd said. "You'd think that would be his hideout..." Axel said. "Planet Tenebris, a planet covered in Minus Energy. Avoid that planet unless you absolutely cannot." Joson informed the others. He omitted the details of what was going on down there. They had enough troubles as it is and remembering Father of Ultra's words, he found it fit to leave the task of dealing with Ultra Dark-Killer to the New Generation Heroes. A while later, the group had an encounter with a living dark cloud that approached them. "Uh, guys...what is that?" Axel asked, looking at the menacing cloud. "A space monster?! Of all the times to get attacked- everyone split up and try to evade it!" Joson commanded. They all followed the order, except for Chosen One, who approached the dark cloud. "Chosen One! Be careful!" 0 shouted. The cloud started to condense and take on a more solid form, suggesting that it was starting an attack of sorts. It became a sort of dragon-like entity, who was mostly blue and red in colour, and had purple lights in its eyes and chest. It let out a ghostly wail-like cry, that also sounded like someone having extreme difficulty breathing, as it got closer to Chosen One. Despite that, the young Ultra kept flying onwards. "'HooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooh wow'." the dragon said, surprisingly. "Generic Messiah! I'd recognize my patron god's aura anywhere." "Oh no." 0 whispered to himself. "That's Generic Messiah?!" Axel shouted in confusion. "Have we met before?" Beyond G'd asked. "'HooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooh''' hey guys I thought you might need some help." "Are any of the Zodium guys free?" Chosen One asked. "HooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooh unfortunately they're not. HooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooh they're all busy with some other things so I came alone." "If you want to come along just at least cut out the breathing thing..." Joson said, without a care in the world that he was speaking to a god. "O kay." "HEY I REMEMBER YOU!" Beyond G'd shouted. Everyone looked his way, while he pointed at Generic Messiah, who had taken the form of Reug''O''site. "I ONCE HAD THIS REALLY WEIRD DREAM, AND SOMEONE TOLD ME ABOUT SOME MESSIANIC GOD OR SOMETHING!" Generic Messiah looked at Chosen One... "O what did you do..." "Nothing!" "O...anyway I took on this form so that I can completely destroy those Darkclone things." "Aren't you supposed to have godly powers?" Axel asked the dragon-like being. "O yes but my powers are limited to my own world. O outside I have to take on lesser forms like this one. O sorry about that." "Yeah, let's just get mo-" before 0 could finish his sentence, something rang inside their minds. "Did everyone esle feel that? I think someone's in danger!" Axel said. "We have to make a detour then; let's go!" Joson announced, and the ultras flew off to another planet, somewhere else. Generic Messiah was lagging behind, his flight speed was limited. "O guys wait for me........O no...." he said, as he struggled to flap his wings and fly as fast as the others. Part 5 The group arrived on yet another barren planet to see Darkclones gang up against Ultraman Fury and Ultraman Ultimate. Darkclone Proteus had noticed their arrival. "Oh? Bringing backup I see." "Never underestimate the bonds between us Ultramen!" Chosen One shouted. Joson remembered something and chuckled to himself. "If you said that just a few years ago I would have laughed at you, kid. Now, on behalf of the Space Garrison and Galaxy Rescue Force, you are charged with impersonation, criminal threats, assault against officers and attempted murder. We have the express right to issue your punishment, and it is nothing short of death!" there was silence, then a laugh. "You Ultras are always touting your silly power of bonds like it's anything special. Allow me to show you a bond of darkness, built from my hatred against your kind!" Proteus announced, as he raised his arm. In his palm, there was a sinister glow. The many corpses of defeat Darcklones began to disintegrate into fine particulate matter, and the residual energy within them flowed back into Proteus. "I'm not gonna let you finish whatever you're doing! Beyond G'd Burst!!!" Beyond G'd announced, and fired his Ultra Beam. "Wait no-!" Axel tried to stop him, but it was too late. The Ultra Beam had made impact with Proteus, leaving a large explosion. It cleared away to reveal two Darkclones, Fury and Ultimate. "Uh...what did I do wrong?" "Did nobody tell him not to use beams?! Dammit, try not to change forms either!" 0 shouted in frustration. "What a fool! So ignorant, so uninformed! Now, face the darkness within!" Proteus mocked Beyond G'd before making a Darkclone of him too. The normal Darkclones vanished, leaving only the completed ones to fight against their counterparts. The Inner Darkness, the Darkclone of Ultraman Darkness, was the first to attack. His claws glowed with a sinister red he begun to wildly swing his hands around, unleashing waves upon waves of buzzsaw discs. "I hate it when he does this!" 0 shouted. He ran in front of the others to erect a wall of energy, and was backed up by his son. Alas, it was but a distraction. The Darkclones flanked their templates from the sides and from above. "Everything the light touches will cast a shadow! Your efforts are useless! No matter how many times destroy these Darkclones, they will keep returning as long as your light continues to shine!" Proteus taunted, seeing the Ultras struggle. Though they did manage to destroy their respective Darkclones, they kept returning. With their limited energy and inability to change forms, the Ultras were at a great disadvantage. Proteus did not notice the dragon-like entity floating behind him. It was charging up an attack, as indicated by the glowing aura around its chest and wings while its eyes glowed. "O how dare you hurt my friends." Generic Messiah shouted, before shooting a beam of energy at Proteus, who was made aware of his presence by his announcement. Before he could react, a white energy beam with spiraling red and blue colours hit him. "What is this?! Pure destructive energy?! I can't absorb it!" he shouted to himself, as he made a futile effort to ward off the attack after realizing that it could not be converted into darkness like with Ultra Beams. There was an explosion knocking Proteus back, and there was a hole in his midsection large enough to stick an arm through. Proteus got back up, and his wound started to close and within a moment it was like nothing happened. "O Generic Rain" the Generic Messiah announced, before shooting a barrage of energy missiles from the spines of its tail while slowly descending, each one blasting off bits of Proteus which quickly healed. Upon landing, his wings glowed and folded and disappeared. The spikes on his arms were attached to long cords that extended out, making them bladed whips which he used to strike at and bind Proteus. "O Generic Dirge" Generic Messiah said, firing a red beam at Proteus' chest, causing him pain as it went through him. However, he healed from that too. "O why don't you just die already" Twin swords suddenly manifested in Proteus' hands, which he used to slash at Generic Messiah after forcibly freeing himself. Being a primarily ranged attacker in this form, Generic Messiah found himself relentlessly struck by the dark being. His poor mobility and low speed didn't help either. Ultraman Ultimate spun around in the air with his two weapons at his sides, ready to slice through his opponent, who became a drill of sorts flying towards him with his own copy of those weapons. Upon contact there was the screeching sound of metals colliding, releasing countless sparks before the clash ended in an explosion. Ultimate was left alone, but he had fallen to the ground injured. "FURY!!!!!!" Fury shouted while firing his Ultra Beam. His copy did the same, but its usual crimson red was polluted by black streaks. The authentic Fury ended the deadlock by rushing towards his enemy, firing his beam at point blank though the Darkclone did the same. Both were consumed by the energy, leaving a crater in which Fury lay down in, his body releasing smoke. "oof..." Axel dodged a rotating kick and retaliated with a straight punch to his Darkclone's chest, knocking it back slightly. Grabbing its arm, Axel flipped it over onto its back, but he fell down along with it, having also been grabbed at the same time. Rolling along the ground, Axel found himself getting beat by his opponent until he quickly threw a ball of light at its face, giving him enough time to get up and get some distance. He soon saw his own Ultra Beam being fired at him. Ducking under it, Axel threw an energy cutter which barely sliced the Darkclone's left shoulder, stunning it and giving him enough time to destroy it with a giant energy sphere. Beyond G'd performed a backflip to dodge an a purple arc of energy flying towards him. His Darkclone attempted to close the distance by doing a flying kick. As fast as the attack was, Beyond G'd still managed to dodge it by flying, but he didn't fly far enough, as the dark copy grabbed him by the feet and plunged him down onto the ground face-first. He seemed to lay dead and unresponsive as the Darkclone loomed above him. To make sure he was really finished off, it charged its Ultra Beam, only for Beyond G'd to spring back to life brandishing a ridiculous looking weapon, which he used to end the Darkclone by jabbing it through its chest. Chosen One and his copy punched each other in the face, each recoiling back from the impact. The Darkclone put its fists together near its Colour Timer, shooting a thin green beam from its forehead. Chosen One caught in in the palm of his hand, singeing it slightly. He had to change his strategy. Chosen One dashed across and around the battlefield as the Darkclone repeatedly fired at him. His two Sluggers flew around in close proximity via telekinesis, reflecting and refracting the sewage-green energy beams fired his way. One of the Sluggers then hit the Darkclone in the face. By the time it had looked back at Chosen One, his foot was covered in flames and with a single kick, his other Slugger went flying through the Darkclone's chest, destroying it. 0 and his Darkclone's fists clashed with each other, sending the dust around them flying from the shockwaves they produced. They entered an armlock, pushing against each other, but it resulted in nothing as they had equal strength. Darkclone 0 performed a side kick on his template, who blocked it using his leg. The Darkclone reached for one of its Sluggers, using it as a combat knife with a quick slash. 0 defended himself as the midsection of their lower arms collided, forming a cross in front of their faces. With his free arm, he charged up his Emerald Shot and fired, blasting a hole through the Darkclone. The Inner Darkness, the Darkclone of Ultraman Darkness, jumped at Joson with its claws raised, ready to bring them down on its opponent. Reacting quickly, Joson delivered an uppercut to its jaw, sending the Darkclone tumbling though it managed to regain its footing. Its mouth opened up and spewed out a thick black miasma that would even blind an Ultra. Joson but his hands near his Colour Timer, charging up a cyan energy sphere that blew away both the Darkclone and the dark fog upon impact with the ground. Spinning around in the air, the Darkclone was helpless as Joson charged up his arm blades, filling them with energy, before he sliced his enemy in half vertically. Then, the team of Ultras noticed something; the Darkclones were not returning. "Looks like he can't make more Darkclones while he's distracted." Axel commented, observing Proteus continuing his attack on Generic Messiah the ReugOsite. Eager to finish him off, Joson rushed forward towards Proteus, who had seen him coming and thus knocked Generic Messiah away. They traded blows, with ripples of dark energy coming off of Proteus' fists as he struck Joson. "You dare approach me?!" he asked rhetorically, beating Joson to the ground before placing his palm on his Colour Timer. Joson's light flowed into Proteus and once a substantial amount had been drained, Joson was shoved aside, having been weakened. "Mister Joson!" Beyond G'd shouted out, concerned for his fellow Ultraman. 0 and Chosen One flung their Sluggers at Proteus while the others surrounded him. "O you're outnumbered. O surrender now before we finish you off." Generic Messiah threatened him. Instead, Proteus gave off a sinister chuckle before firing energy beams in a circular motion, causing explosions. He had used this as a distraction to buy time. He flew upwards and recreated some of the Darkclones, including Darkclone Joson, and now the Ultras were back at square one. "Light to darkness and darkness to light! Your fate is to be destroyed!" he shouted. A dark portal opened up behind him and Proteus disappeared into it. Tired and injured, the Ultras were at a disadvantage. Still, they had to fight on, but Joson and 0 knew the truth. They shoved aside their juniors, taking the full brunt of each attack. Fury and Ultimate joined them, despite the odds stacking against the four of them. "This is a battle we cannot win! Retreat and come up with some other plan!" 0 shouted, just before being struck on the back by the Inner Darkness. A red light covered Joson, who changed into his Mighty form when it disappeared. "Don't lose to the darkness! Muster all your strength and will, and overcome this crisis!" he said, punching Darkclone Beyond G'd in the face. Frustrated at his inability to help, Axel clenched his fists. 0's body glowed. His eyes turned yellow and a golden diamond-shaped item appeared on his torso. His rapid punches now had more force to them, but still he struggled against the Darkclones sicced upon him. "The light of our bonds is incorruptible; he'll naver take it away from us! Believe in your bonds and use them against him!" Joson had changed again, shining in a cyan light. "Our time has passed. You young ones are the one who will create the future! Now go!" he said, before charging at an enemy. Chosen One was angered, seeing his father getting a beatdown. Generic Messiah noticed and said to him "O Chosen One your dad is right. O we should retreat for now or hsi sacrifice would be in vain." Without waiting for a response, Generic Messiah wrapped his wings around Chosen One, and teleported the both of them away. Axel and Beyond G'd quickly flew away. Joson, 0, Fury and Ultimate were left to fend off the Darkclones, who fired upon them. There was an explosion, and then there was nothing left of the four of them. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:One Shots Category:Fan Specials Category:Taisen movies